Goū
Background Goū's past has been lost to time, though he holds some memories close. His original purpose after awhile was to raise and protect his brother, his was a more than easy task but now, his brother no longer needs his assistance. Though from the day he met his brother to many years later, it's as if Goū hasn't aged one bit since then. None never take real notice because the young shinobi's face is always concealed behind a mask. The truth behind it all is that Goū is what people would call a Pseudo-Immortal. To ensure that he was always their to protect his brother he had his body 'exchanged' and tranformed by the Jiongu Technique. Not too long after the transformation did Goū begin to make his move and start to gain power. By consuming the hearts of others, he took in their abilities, strengths, and chakra pools. Seeing that he could do this with any part of the body, he became an immortal in a sense by exchanging his own dying organs for more healthier ones. Each mask has immense strength and grants him an unknown amount of abilities though no one knows this about him. The male's secret is known by less than a handful. Now the man lives his life as a shinobi, training himself and gaining stronger jutsu. The man now explores the unknown. Appearance The man's appearance has changed gradually. Goū now wears a full set of armor that covers his fit body but yet at the same time it is something he can slip off in only a moments notice. His eyes Goū's are always in their three tomoe form, as if he lost the ability to control that choice, though no one will ever know. His arms are now wrapped in bandages from his fingertips all the way up to his arms, even underneath his armor. Hidden within the wrists of his armor are small slots of which he can slide his bandages out for a sneak attack of sorts. Now hidden on his right arm is a tattoo; at the top of his arm, near the shoulder, starts a black tattoo. Here is where it's the thickest while as it goes down to his elbow it branches out like the roots of a tree. Only some would know what the seal is while anyone else would mistaken it for lightning. Almost with this, the man's arms are covered in seals, each one containing different abilities. Underneath all of it is a fit man, something no one would expect from looking at him. Due to his Lotus Training his body is in peek condition. Personality Goū is usually a calm and domestic person on a daily basis though he doesn't enjoy playing around when it comes to serious matters. Though sometimes his mood changes and he becomes overwhelmed with a feeling of dominace over others, thinking himself as a Demi-God of sorts. As of late, the man's had an eerie presence about him, showing a certain relentlessness and cold-heartedness. Abilities Though Gou has been around for some time, he has only really worried about mastering the ablities of his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. What he lacks in Genjutsu skills, he makes up with having coming close to mastering his Sharingan. His physical strength far surpasses that of your average shinobi, along with his speed. Both being impressive. Miscellaneous Eye Collection: Sharingan: Three Mangekyo(Samukex1HM/Shux2HM), Two EMS(JHAP(x2GM)). Rinnegan: One Path(Rusakux2) Abilities Granted: Shadow Manipulation: Athos. Details of the ability written on scrolls. Chakra Pools: Gou: Grand + Shu's. Samuke: Large. Kirei: Fair. Athos: Fairly Large. Madhax: Grand. Has all the Organs of Kylar Stern, JHAP, Kirei, Athos Current Organs: Those of Madhax. Seals on his arms: (Soon to come)